


The Werewolf Society

by lala113



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe college - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Illness, Illness induced regression, Infantilism, Kid Fic, Neurological damage, Other, Seizures, SuperNaturals, Vampires, Werewolves, Zack has dreams, Zack is a werewolf, brain infections, not for fun, supernatural illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala113/pseuds/lala113
Summary: Zack Merrick and his friends are werewolves. Some were born, some turnned, but they only want one thing. To protect the humans from the other supernaturals that always try to hurt them, but for Zack Merric, it's much more personal. Will he be able to live with what he must do in order to save a life? Or will it crush him?





	The Werewolf Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweirdkindofyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweirdkindofyellow/gifts).

> I do not own these characters. They are real people. My first All Time Low Fic and I know it's not much, but there will be more.

The werewolf society

Prologue:

It was almost Halloween and the moon was full. The air was crisp and cold; a perfect night for a moonlit walk, especially if a person couldn’t sleep. But since it was the middle of the night, mostly everyone was asleep and indoors. However, for some, the moonlight exhilarated them and made them more powerful and strong.

For a small town in Maryland, this was especially true. A little ways outside of town there was an old house where 4 teenagers lived; alone and unsupervised. Long ago, something happened to these teenagers, and because of it, their families threw them out. Well, not entirely. One of these teenagers just happened to be born this way, but his other 3 friends had been bitten. Needless to say, these 4 teenagers lived alone in this house because society wanted nothing to do with them. Society was much too afraid of them even though they could not help being who they were.

The teenagers, Alex Gaskarth, Rian Dawson, Jack Barakat and Zack Merrick kind of formed their own little family after being kicked out of what was normal civilization and even though they knew that what had happened to them was not fair, they still did what they could to help those whom they felt were in trouble.

Each of the guys took it upon themselves to watch at the edge of the small village for anything dangerous that may or may not try to hurt the human population that lived there. Yes, they were werewolves, but it didn’t mean they wanted people to get hurt if they could help it. Because, being human in so many other ways, the guys felt that it was their duty as werewolves to protect the human population as much as possible, even though it was human civilization who kicked them out in the first place. Were they angry? Very much so, but they didn’t show that to anyone, especially children. Being children themselves when they got kicked out, made these 4 werewolves more empathetic and even protective to those who were lost in more ways than one.

It just so happened that on this full moon night, when Jack and Alex were out hunting for small animals that they caught an unusual scent. It was sweet and sour at the same time like something or someone was injured or sick. However, they were afraid to investigate for themselves because they didn’t want to hurt an innocent person or animal for the fun of it. Instead, they sniffed the air once or twice more to confirm the scent they were smelling and headed back in the direction of the house in order to tell Zack and Rian what was going on. As Zack was there alpha, Jack and Alex did not want to disobey any order he gave them.

Zack was the alpha because he was the most experienced out of the group at dealing with the condition and he often knew what to do in situations that were dangerous to all of them. He knew when to leave someone alone and let them be human and when to turn them in the safest way possible. That, however, was very rare. Yes, many werewolves were turned simply because the other wolf wanted to hurt them and curse them for the rest of their lives but then there were those wolves that only turned a human if that human was sick or close to death. However, by doing this, the werewolf did not bite the person, but rather donated their own blood to a blood bank where the ill or dying person could have access to it.

Zack Merrick was one of those wolves. In his heart, he hated doing stuff like that, but he knew it was necessary, especially if the person was in dire need. But in order to do that, he and these other werewolves had to ensure the safety of the other humans. He also needed to know and understand that particular person’s needs and determine whether or not the illness was caused by something human or supernatural. Most often it was something as simple as the common cold so he and the others didn’t do anything to remedy the situation. But in other cases, Zack and the others did a thorough investigation on the illness before taking the appropriate actions.

In doing this, they were risking their own lives by venturing back into the village that kicked them out. Although it was risky, the 4 of them assessed the situation and formed a bond between themselves and the person or persons they were trying to save. The sad thing was that the people they often ended up having to save were children and these children often had unexplainable illnesses that were not being helped through normal means. One such case was that of a 9-year-old boy named Thomas Madison.

Ever since Thomas was 4 years old, strange and unexplainable neurological symptoms plagued him off and on. Being a single parent, Thomas’s mother could not afford to have a lot of medical bills and tests, but she had no choice. It just seemed as though her little Thomas was doomed to be ill for the rest of his life and there was nothing that a regular doctor could do to fix it. Thomas was on numerous medications for his neurological symptoms, but they didn’t seem to work and no matter how hard he worked in physical or occupational therapy, his symptoms just got worse and worse. The MRI tests showed that there was nothing wrong with his brain, but his body was disagreeing wholeheartedly.

It was because of little Thomas that the small werewolf pack were now risking their lives. Every day, one of them would take turns getting to know Thomas and understanding him. They played with him, read him stories, carried him whenever he was too weak to walk and so on. But, in the back of their minds, they felt horrible about what they must do if Thomas was to stay alive. Which was why now, on this moonlit night, Zack was listening intently to what Alex and Jack smelled in the forest.

“Jack and I were out hunting tonight and we smelled something strange but familiar,” Alex said.

“Whatever it was smelled sweet and sour as well as a little bit like puke,” Jack added. “We need your opinion on what to do. I think it’s Thomas, but Alex and I weren’t sure. We didn’t want to startle anyone in case it was another wolf or a vampire or something like that.”

Zack and Rian looked at the other 2 wolves with a mixture of curiosity and concern. “Are you guys sure about this?” Rian asked. “Are you sure it wasn’t another animal that was injured?”

Alex rolled his eyes as if to say, “Really?” But out loud, he said. “Yes, we’re pretty sure it is not another animal. The scent was much different, almost like sulfur and medical equipment.”

“What kind of medical equipment?” Asked Zack.

Alex hesitated, but he eventually answered the alpha’s question. “It was a bit plasticky and something akin to synthetic medications that aren’t taking well.”

When the alpha heard that description, he knew immediately who was wandering around the woods at this time of night. And he knew exactly why Thomas was doing it. The poor boy needed help and fast! Turning to the other 3 wolves, Zack said gently but sternly, “you 3 stay here. I know exactly who that is and I will be right back.” With confused looks, the other 3 did as they were told and the alpha ran like the wind out the door and through the woods, toward the scent that was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Jack and Alex were right. The scent was both sweet and sour just as they said and rather nauseating as well. “That poor little boy,” Zack thought to himself. “He doesn’t deserve this, but I have no choice. It’s a matter of life or death for him and I hope his mother will forgive me for doing what I must in order to save him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and comment. I'd loove to hear what your thoughts are.


End file.
